


Suicide Squad Redux

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: (Potentially out of character for Mirror Master D:), Amand Waller being a bitch, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationship, Out of Character, Riddler is LAME, Very Little Batman, freaking out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: An attempt to rewrite the mess that was Suicide Squad 2016





	1. Welcome to Blackgate, and Goodbye.

A guard opened the tiny window to a confined cell.  
"Quinzel, Harleen."

After he got no response, he banged his fist on the door.  
"Quinzel, Harleen! Present?"

He heard tired noises coming from the cell, and the Clown Princess of Crime sat up in her bed. "Nice to seeya again, hot stuff!" She waved and winked. "Got a key handy?"  
The guard rolled his eyes, but smirked, and checked her off of the list as 'present'. "Good morning, Harley," he began, a more serious tone than usual in his voice. "I've uh, been told the boss has a job for you and a couple others in Blackgate..."

"A job for me?" She smiled brightly. "Yay! Does that mean I get outta here?"  
The guard shrugged. "Dunno, you'll just have to ask her when ya see her sweetcheeks." He chuckled, and kept going down through the roll call. He always loved to hear Harley all happy, it was inspiring how she could remain so positive in Blackgate Penitentiary.

He reached the next prisoner that the boss needed... Boy she knows how to pick 'em. "Harkness, George," He chuckled. "Cap'n?"

“Oi, it’s about time someone used the right title!” Captain Boomerang was lying on his bed, his prisoner outfit half zipped up. He grinned. “Mornin’.” 

The guard checked him off the list as ‘present’, and grinned back. “Boss has a job for ya, apparently.” The prisoner just laughed. “A job? Talk about bottom of the barrel. Who else from the chucklebunch is taggin’ along?”

Checking the list, the guard mumbled names, then looked back up to Harkness. “Quinzel, Scudder, and Lawton,” he smirked “Psycho chick, mirror guy, and the dude who can shoot anything.” 

“Quinn? Man, that’s a level of crazy I ain’t willin’ to fuck with.”  
This remark was given a nonchalant shrug. “Seeya at lunch cap’n.”

 

 

Floyd Lawton had been having a rather pleasant dream about the good old days, when his family wasn't a mess and he didn't just shoot for cash. To say that he had a rude awakening when he was driven out of his dreams and back into reality, into his cold, empty, lonely cell, was perhaps an understatement.

“Lawton, rise and shine!”  
Lawton rose, but the shining part was… debatable. He stretched and squinted at the door. “Mornin’, guard.”

The guard looked quite chipper in comparison, and checked Floyd off the list. “I was told boss has a job waiting for you…” This was greeted with a very unenthusiastic grunt. “Really? Boss has another one of her suicide missions for me? Oh boy,” He yawned loudly and leaned against the door. “Excitement.”

A smirk made its way onto the guard’s face, and he leaned against the door too. “Aww, c’mon… You’ll be workin’ with Quinn, that enough to put a smile on your face?” 

Though, if you asked him, he’d deny it, this made Floyd smile slightly, but he played it off with a shrug. “Get on with your roll call man.”

“I saw that.” said the guard, grinning and continuing on. Reaching the meta-human section, he made his way to the cell specifically made without any reflective surfaces. He knocked on the door. 

“Scudder, time to get up!”  
Sam Scudder, A.K.A Mirror Master, lived in crushing solitude. He was allowed to keep his black business suit in the cell, instead of having to wear the ugly orange jumpsuit. The way he saw it, if he was going to live the rest of his life inside an empty black box, he’d might as well do it in style. He hadn’t been sleeping, no, he was sitting on the bench in his loneliness, as he had done the past week. Week? Month? He couldn’t remember, or maybe he was so dramatic that he chose /not/ to remember. 

Sam squinted at the door. “Morning,” he sighed, “Any news?”  
“You got a job. Ain’t that good?” He sounded happy and… cheerful. Sam internally threw up.  
“Of course it is. Can’t wait.”

 

He didn’t have to wait, though, as his cell filled with gas and he began to feel lightheaded, and when he next woke up, he was in a spacious, white-walled office.

Sam mumbled to himself, and looked around. Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang… sounded like trouble to him. He was the second to wake up, the first being Deadshot.  
“Y’never get used to Amanda Waller’s knockout gas.” he said, with a smirk. “Makes my head all funny.” grinned Harley, waking up. “Mm, I like it!” 

Warden Amanda Waller cleared her throat. “I’m assuming most of you know why you’re here. Anyone not quite sure?” she said, tapping her desk.  
Sam was… confused. “Is this the job that was mentioned earlier?”  
“Well done Scudder,” she replied, “Do you have any questions?”  
Harley raised her hand.  
“No.”  
Harley pouted and lowered her hand.  
Deadshot rolled his eyes. “So, what /is/ the job?”

Waller glanced at Harley. “The Joker has returned.”


	2. Newbie

Waller glanced at Harley. “The Joker has returned.”

 

Harley widened her eyes and sat up. Waller continued.

“There is an abandoned fairground in MIdway City. He’s there. Your job is to… eradicate him. You know the rules.”

Deadshot looked to Harley. “Alright, We got this.”

"You’re sendin me to my puddin’?” Harley inquired.

"You’ve pulled some dogshit Waller but damn. I’m impressed.” smirked Boomerang.

Mirror Master was confused. 

"And, uh, out of curiosity, what’s to stop me from slippin’ into a mirror and never coming out again?”

Waller smirked. “Anyone care to explain to the newbie?”   
Harley giggled and bounced where she sat. “If ya try to run they blow yar head off!” she exclaimed. 

Sam flushed. “Right.”

Harley nodded, “Yeah, like a firework!” 

“Thank you, Miss Quinzel,” said Waller.

“You can call me Harley, everyone does!” Waller met this with silence.

“Alright Waller, you got transport for us to get to Midway or are we walkin?” Deadshot said. 

"It’s waiting for you outside, just through that room. Take whatever you need to get the job done.” 

Deadshot nodded, and went to the door. Mirror Master reluctantly followed, and glanced to a mirror. In it, he noticed that he had been wearing a collar with blinking lights. 

"That’s where the bombs must be”, he thought, then glanced around to the others. Deadshot and Harley were changing, Deadshot shirtless, pulling on pants and Harley in her underwear. 

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked up to their necks, they had the collars too. Sam bit his lip, seeing the dark green business suit lying neatly folded on a table.

"Mirror Master”, read a tag hanging off of it. Sam smirked, undressing too and changing into it. 

Deadshot was tying his armour together, making sure it still fit and loaded his weapons, while Harley was enjoying herself wearing her black leather jacket and diamond patterned booty shorts. 

Mirror Master had changed into his suit, folding his black suit onto the table and looking around to the others. 

Captain Boomerang was shirtless, tying his gold chains around his neck and then put on a dirty tank top. 

George must’ve seen Sam looking and he struck a pose, flexing his arms, before winking and blowing a kiss. Sam rolled his eyes and fixed his tie, while George swung on his jacket, boomerangs attached. 

Sam went over to George slowly.

"So your power is… boomerangs?” 

Captain Boomerang grinned. “Yep, cool innit?” 

“But what if you run out of Boomerangs.”

“...They come back”

“But what if they don’t?”

“Then I get them. It ain’t complicated.”

“Okay, but what if you don’t have any boomerangs, what d’you do then?”

“I always have boomerangs. It’s… in my name.”

“How do you always have boomerangs though aren’t they heavy?”

“Why are you askin’ me, why dontcha ask the boss?”

“I’m asking you because you’re the Boomerang Guy!”

“Guys!” yelled Deadshot. Himself and Harley were ready to go already. “Shut up Scudder, it’s time to go.”


	3. House of Mirrors

“Alright team, is everyone linked on the radios?”

Harley nodded to Deadshot and bounced. Mirror Master and Captain Boomerang shrugged. 

“Good to go, then. Alright, the cops are gonna have the funfair surround. Not just to keep Joker in, but to keep us from getting out too.”

“Why would we wanna get out,” Harley giggled, “Funfairs are fun, it’s right in the name, duh!”

Boomerang chuckled. “Some of us aren’t batshit, dollface.”

“Aww, thank you!”

Mirror Master groaned. “Let’s just get the job over and done with, alright? Do we know where Joker is?”

Harley shook her head. “They wouldn’t tell me, even though I asked,” she pouted. “Don’t think they like me very much…”

“Of course they like you! “Deadshot said reassuringly. “Alright, then let’s look around, go through the attractions one by one.” 

Deadshot led the way in, with Harley skipping behind him, swinging her bat and looking around. She called out “Puddin’?” repeatedly.

Boomerang turned to Mirror Master. “She’s really somethin’.”

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright guys,” Deadshot began, Harley quieting down, “House of mirrors. Sam, you wanna take the lead here?” He said, turning to Mirror Master.

The man nodded and went up to mirror, pressing against it and going in. He phased between all of them and eventually came back. “Looks like Joker turned this into a maze. I can direct you guys to the exit.

Harley giggled. “Sounds fun!”

“Just make sure to all stick together.”

Harley giggled echoing, “But sticking together is boring!”

 

Boomerang began smashing mirrors, and Sam appeared in one just before Digger was going to smash it. “Why are you doing that.” nagged Sam.

“I don’t do mazes, mate.”

Sam groaned and the two moved on. Harley had split up from the group, giggling and skipping, when she heard an echo of a familiar voice.

“Harley, baby.”

Harley stopped. “Puddin’?? Where are ya?”

“Oh, I’m everywhere you go darling.”

Harley frowned. “Puddin’ you, you said you’d come get me!”

The voice sounded angry now. “I thought you said you wanted nothing to do with me. I suppose that’s why you’re all alone now.”

The girl backed up, shaking her head and hitting off a mirror. “I-I’m not alone my friends are here…”

“Your friends? They don’t even like you, I’m the only one you’ve ever had!”

Harley looked sad. “N-No, they’re my friends, I don’t need you no more…”

“Why haven’t you told them? Why haven’t you told them how you managed to convince Waller to send you on this job, you had to beg her, to let you see me again, and you have the gall to say you don’t need me anymore.”

The voiced laughed, and it echoed in her ears loudly, bouncing off the mirrors. She screamed, falling to her knees. “No, no, no!”

Deadshot yelled across the Mirror Maze. “Harley!”

Mirror Master phased between mirrors, eventually finding her. “Found her, Deadshot, she doesn’t look too good…” he said, going back to Deadshot and leading him to her.

“Harley, what happened…?”

 

“Mr J,” she mumbled, “Couldn’t you hear?”  
The two men looked confused but they tried to help regardless. She shook her head, wiping her face and smudging her make up. “Nevermind”  
“Harley,” began Deadshot, leaning down on one knee. “It’s okay, we’re okay now…”

She stumbled. “I don’t like it here.”

Mirror Master rolled his eyes. “Well, maybe if we stayed as a gro-- I mean, I can get us out. Boomerang is somewhere, I’ll find him after.”

Harley nodded and grabbed Deadshot’s hand, picking up her bat. Mirror Master led them out, then appeared right in front of whatever mirror Captain Boomerang was about to smash.

“Harkness, you realise I’m travelling through mirrors to guide us through.”

“Yeah.”

“If you destroy them, I can’t lead you out.”

Boomerang looked embarrassed, putting down his boomerang. “...point”

Sam sighed and grabbed Diggers hand, pulling him in the mirror. “Don’t let me let go, or else you’ll be lost in the mirror dimension forever, nobody will ever see you again and I’ll get in trouble for it.”

Digger paused, before clinging to Sam, clearing his throat. “Damn fuckin straight you won’t let go of me.”

Mirror Master led him to the exit mirror, seeing Harley and Deadshot having a moment.

“Why did we stop- oh, right.”

 

Harley whined. “Floyd, can’t let puddin’ see me like this…”

“Who cares about him, alright?”

“He’ll be angry, and I don’t like making him angry…”

“You don’t belong to him.”

Harley laughed, biting her lip. “I guess you’re more loopy than I am, then.”

There was a pause, before Deadshot sighed. “You don’t have to belong to him.”

“Then what do I do?”

“I can help you if you want.”

“Why? Puddin’ says you don’t like me…”

“I like you, Harley, we all like you a lot!”  
,  
“You do? Really?” she smiled, then frowned again, “but why would he say that then, what’d I do…?”

Deadshot began to say something back, but was interrupted by Sam.

“Sorry to interrupt this beautiful moment, but I can’t stand holding this sweaty guy’s arm any longer, can we keep going.”

“Hey fuck you, I’m a fuckin stud.” grinned Digger. He had a gold tooth, but a nice smile otherwise.

Sam rolled his eyes, and Harley clung to Deadshot, forcing a smile. “Let’s keep going..”


End file.
